Blog użytkownika:Komandor Fly/Wieści z Cybertronu (3) - Recenzja serialu Transformers Animated
Transformers Animated *Rok produkcji: 2007-2009 *Liczba odcinków: 42 Fabuła: Transformers Animated to seria, której fabuła jest... jest... Szukam tu słowa i nie mogę znaleźć... fabuła jest niezbyt złożona. Właściwie to Megatron, główny antagonista serii ma w niej tylko trzy plany (Megatron z G1 w każdym odcinku miał nowy plan, a odcinków jest 98...), a powinien mieć ich więcej. Sytuacja dla Botów w całym sezonie niewiele się zmienia. Mówiąc szczerze ich sytuacja zmienia się wraz z każdym zaczęciem nowego sezonu (czyli tylko trzy razy). Nie ma w tym serialu czegoś takiego, że w ciągu jednego odcinka sytuacja może się zmienić o 180°. Nie mówię tu o odcinkach, będących na początku i końcu sezonu tylko w takim środku. Słowem żeby wiedzieć o co chodzi w serialu wystarczy obejrzeć 3 odcinki początkowe * 3 + 2 odcinki końcowe * 3 = 15 odcinków w serialu mającym 42 odcinki (ułamek 5/14). Dlatego w kwestii "zmienności akcji" można dać (w skali 0-3) 1. Serial ten miał bardzo dobrze poprawadzone wątki postaci pobocznych, tak że zrobiono z tego sensowne tło dla głównego wątku -historii Drużyny Prime'a i Drużyny Megatrona. Dla tego fabułę można zaliczyć na plus z jednym małym wyjątkiem. Dobrze poprawodzone wątki postaci zostały ucięte - scenarzyści pod koniec drugiego sezonu i w ciągu trzeciego zostawili tyle postaci, z którymi nie wiadomo co się stało, że twórcy tego serialu musieli opublikować w internecie świstek pt. "Transformers Animated: Almanac", w którym napisano dalsze losy tych postaci. W kwestii "poprowadzenia pobocznych wątków" (skala 0-3) można dać 2. W "Almanacu" napisano też o postaciach, które się nawet nie pojawiały w Animated, a miały pojawić. W tym dokumencie napisano także co miało być dalej w Animated. Każdy sobie zada napewno pytanie: Czemu niezkrenizowano tych planów? Odpowiedź jest nadzwyczaj prosta. W każdym serialu postaci mają swój cel. Tutaj po 42 odcinkach cele głównych bohaterów zostały spełnione dlatego nie było sensu kontynuować serial. Muszę jednak stwierdzić, że ten serial ma bardzo słabe finałowe walki (z wyjątkiem drugiego sezonu). W kwestii "zakończenia serialu" daję (0-3) 2,5. Teraz kwestia "poprowadzenia głównych wątków" (skala 0-3). Daję w niej 3. Czemu? W odcinkach, w których były rozwijane wątki poboczne rozwijano też relacje poszczególnych protagonistów. Poza tym o ile historia protagonistów niewiele się zmienia w środku sezonu to u antagonistów wręcz przeciwnie. Szczególnie widać to w trzecim sezonie. Relacje antagonistów były nieco niezadbane, ale inaczej się nie dało. Czemu? O tym napiszę w rubryce "postacie". A na koniec kwestia "spójnej fabuły i spójnego powiązania większości wątków" (skala 0-4) daję w niej 4. Wątki zostały dobrze połączone (dobrym przykładem są odcinki "Predacons Rising" i "Black Friday") - zarówno główne jak i poboczne. Wiele w tej sprawie nie można powiedzieć. Postacie: Postacie w Animated są wyjątkowo... słabe, mają proste cele, w ogóle to są płaskie jak kwadrat, schematyczne i da się je opisać w kilku słowach (np. Lugnut to fanatyk Megatrona, Constructicony to zwykli robotnicy, Ratchet to zrzęda, Prowl to samotnik itp. itd.). Jedynie wobec Blitzwinga trzeba użyć więcej słów na temat jego osobowości, ale tylko dlatego bo ma aż trzy charaktery (analityka, mięśniaka i głupka). W kwestii "charakteru większości postaci" (skala 0-3) daję 0. Najpierw napiszę o ludziach w tym serialu tzw. czynniku ludzkim. Na ogół problemami zrobienia dobrego czynnika ludzkiego jest ilość, antagoniści (być albo nie być), poziom irytowania widza i wpływ ludzi na fabułę. W tych czterech kwestiach Animated zawiodło. Wyhodowało nam z siedmiu ludzkich antagonistów, z czego sześciu bardziej przypominało parodię komiksów Marvela aniżeli przeciwników "tych dobrych". W kwesti ilości też nas zawiedziono. Postaci dobrych i złych było razem 10. A co do tego co zrobiono z Sari (główną protagonistką) można odnieść wrażenie, że nazwa nie powinna brzmieć "Transformers Animated" tylko "Humans Animated" (tak duży wpływ na fabułę mieli ludzie). O ile antagoniści mogą irytować to protagoniści za żadne skarby nie mają i nie będą mieli tego prawa. A w tym wypadku z trzech protagonistów (prof. Sumdaca, Sari Sumdac i komendanta Fanzone'a) dwóch było irytujących tzn. Sari ogólnie irytuje swoim zachowaniem, głosem i wyglądem, a Fanzone na wszystko mówił "I właśnie dlatego nienawidzę maszyn". Prof. Sumdac był znośny, ale za często występował w połączeniu z Sari. Kwestia "czynniku ludzkiego" (skala 0-4) dostaje 0 punktów (powinnien on dostać -9999999999, ale skala nie uwzględnia liczb ujemnych). Teraz czas na kwestię Botów. Postaci same w sobie nie rażą pomysłowością scenarzystów. Z wyjątkiem Optimusa Prime'a, który nie ma ani rangi normalnego Optimusa ani jego charakteru i wyglądu. Co gorsza zdjęto poraz pierwszy od 23 lat nakładkę z ust Prime'a, która zasłaniała dolną część jego twarzy. To był nieschematyczny pomysł. Na plus należy dodać, że z energonowego pierwowzoru Bulkheada zrobiono lepszą postać pomimo swojego prostego charakteru. Reszta postaci jest do bólu schematyczna. Miałem napisać o relacjach Deceptikonów? Z nimi problem był taki, że dla Megatron ważne było jedynie zajęcie Cybertronu . Dla Lugnuta ważny był tylko Megatron. Dla Starscreama był ważny jedynie martwy Megatron i tron deceptikonów. Dla Shockwave'a było ważne jedynie jak najlepsze wykonanie misji powierzanych mu przez Megatrona. Dla Constructiconów było ważne jedynie "nachlanie" się olejem. Dla Blackaarachni ważne było jedynie pozbycie się organicznej połowy swojego ciała. W tym tłumie jedyna osoba, nie posiadająca "jedynego-ważnego-celu" miała roztrojenie jaźni (Blitzwing). Zgadnijcie czemu? Boty powinny być sympatyczne, a Kony powinny być "szare". Tak brzmi plan każdego scenarzysty z serii Transformers. W Animated widać, że Boty są "białe", a Kony "czarne". O ile nie udało się zrealizować drugiej części powyższego planu to o tyle nie udało się też zrealizować pierwszej (tylko do Bumblebee i Optimusa da się czuć sympatię). Ocena kwestii "Sympatyczne Boty & "szare" Kony" (skala 0-4) dostaje 1. Animacja i Muzyka: Animacja w Animated jest niestandardowa. Po pierwsze zakłada ona brak wielu szczegółów. Po drugie wygląda jak karykatura. Po trzecie jest znienawidzona przez fanów. Zrobiła ona w TFA (TransFormers Animated) coś okropnego. Była tandetnym opakowaniem dla kiepskich postaci i znośnej fabuły. CGI z Energonu jest jednak gorsze od tej Animacji z Animated. "Animacja" 1/3 Muzyka jednak jest lepsza (i to zdecydowanie!) od Animacji. Soundtrack jest fajny nawet da się go słuchać. Muzyka do intro brzmi nieco podobnie do muzyki z G1 (jeśli nieco pogłośnić tą z pierwszego sezonu z G1, rozregulować, spowolnić i ocenzurować). "Muzyka" 2/4 Dubbing: Dubing polski jest dobry fajny i super. Przyjemny dla ucha. Głos Blitzwinga jest perfekcyjny. Tak samo z innymi postaciami. Wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby nie dubbing polski, który brzmi jak piłowanie uszu (Sentinel). Najgorsze w nim jest dobranie aktorów. Ani oni nie pasują głosami do zaoceanicznych odpowiedników ani nie brzmią dobrze. A i jeszcze cenzura wypowiedzi Constructiconów nie została zrobiona (przecież to serial dla bobasów). "Dubbing angielski" 3/3. "Dubbing polski" 0/3. Podsumowanie: O ile Robots in Disguise (2001) miało sporo aluzji do seriali Beast Wars i Beast Machines, a zdecydowanie mniej do G1, to o tyle w Animated jest sporo nawiązań do G1, ale znalazły się też pomniejsze aluzje do BW i BM (Blackaarachnia, Waspinator). Właściwie to Animated jest parodią G1 skierowaną do dzieci. Jeśli ktoś chce jednak obejrzeć Animated to lepiej by wpierw obejrzał G1 (oraz BW i BM). Inaczej nie zrozumie wtedy aluzji i nawiązań, ani nie wybaczy animacji, humoru, dubbingu polskiego i "złożonych" charakterów postaci. Punktacja: Post Scriptum: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach